


драбблы-2

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы с низким рейтингом с МВ-1 и ФБ-2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эльф восьмидесятого уровня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Mafia Wars-1 для команды Сквало/Ямамото

Ямамото не умел рисовать. Нет, получалось у него лучше, чем у Сасагавы Рёхея, но, если говорить честно, ненамного. В последнее время, правда, Ямамото рисовал почти постоянно, рисовал одно и то же, и уже, кажется, успел набить руку. Две черточки под углом – узкое лицо с высокими скулами и острым подбородком, много длинных тонких линий – волосы. Ими же лучше прикрыть глаза, они у Ямамото никогда не получались. На этот раз он не успел нарисовать губы, учитель встал перед его столом и громко – видимо, не первый раз уже обращался – гаркнул:

– Так какой ответ в третьей задаче, Ямамото Такеши?

Ямамото поспешно захлопнул тетрадь и честно ответил:

– Не знаю, учитель.

– Конечно, Ямамото Такеши, ты не будешь знать ответ, если вместо решения задач будешь рисовать длинноволосых девушек!

…Ямамото никогда раньше не обращал внимания, как много в школе девушек с длинными волосами. Слух распространился быстро, и теперь все те, чьи волосы были хотя бы по лопатки, крутились вокруг шепчущейся стайкой. А как же иначе: Ямамото влюбился, даже портреты рисует, а вдруг это именно ей улыбнулась удача?

Одна из них оказалась смелее остальных. Она просто подошла и спросила:

– Ямамото-кун, что за девушку ты рисовал на уроке?

– Это не девушка, – честно ответил Ямамото и лишь потом сообразил, что ответ, конечно, честный, но неудачный, и замялся, пытаясь придумать фразу пообтекаемей, но девушка сама его выручила:

– О! Это эльф?

Появившийся откуда-то из-за спины Гокудера прыснул, а потом серьезно подтвердил:

– Ага. Эльф. Восьмидесятого уровня.

– Ямамото-кун, ты такой романтичный! Эльфы – это красиво, я тебя понимаю.

Девушка зарумянилась и замолчала, глядя на Ямамото поощряюще, ожидая его ответной реплики, но он молчал. Не дождавшись ответа, она разочарованно вздохнула и удалилась. Ямамото смотрел ей вслед. Волосы у нее и правда красивые: черные, ровные… Совсем не похожи на те, которые он рисует.

– Да, я что сказать-то хотел, – раздался голос Гокудеры. – Там этот твой… эльф восьмидесятого уровня. Приехал. Ждет тебя у выхода.


	2. Ассоциативное мышление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Размер:** драббл, 466 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** Занзас, Сквало  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Примечание:** Информация о гадании взята отсюда http://www.pagandom.ru/slavyanskoe-yazychestvo/arheologicheskie-nahodki/arkona-svyaschennyi-gorod-slavyan.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ФБ-2012

Занзас всегда знал, что у него очень хорошо развито ассоциативное мышление. 

Несколько дней назад ему попалась на глаза оставленная кем-то книга. Занзас взял увесистый том, чтобы в кого-нибудь швырнуть, но никого рядом не оказалось. И тогда он его открыл — наугад. Первая фраза, за которую зацепился взгляд, гласила: "При храме содержался священный конь Святовита, белой масти с длинными, никогда не подстригавшимися гривой и хвостом. Посредством этого коня и гадали перед началом войны". 

— Эй, босс! Ты что там делаешь? 

Занзас хотел уже кинуть в не вовремя появившуюся тварь книгой, но вспомнил прочитанную фразу, запланированную на завтра миссию и передумал. Вместо этого он аккуратно отложил книгу и швырнул в Сквало стаканом. 

…"Посредством этого коня и гадали перед началом войны. Служители втыкали перед храмом три пары копий на известном расстоянии друг от друга, к каждой паре привязывалось третье копье поперек. Жрец, произнеся торжественную молитву, выводил коня за узду из сеней храма и вел на скрещенные копья. Если конь через все копья ступал сначала правою ногой, а потом левою — это считалось счастливым предзнаменованием. Если конь ступал сначала левою ногой, то поход отменялся".

— Босс, что за херня понатыкана в коридоре? И когда выходим?

Занзас посмотрел, как Сквало перешагивает через швабры, — копья, как непопулярное оружие, пылились где-то в глубинах оружейного склада, и искать их Занзас банально поленился — с левой ноги, сверился с книгой: 

— Отбой. Мы хреново подготовлены к миссии.

И, не обращая внимания на орущего Сквало, ушел к себе. Книгу он теперь носил с собой постоянно.

…"Помимо функций оракула-прорицателя конь Святовита выполнял еще и роль биологического индикатора состояния фазы жизненной силы на данный момент времени. Если конь был взмыленным, с перепутанными и взлохмаченными волосами, то фаза жизненной силы считалась отрицательной (депрессивной) и намеченный поход отменялся. Если конь был в отличном физическом состоянии (пассионарном), то намечаемый поход благословлялся".

— Босс, все нужные данные получены, — Сквало влетел в комнату. — Черт, три дня в засаде — помыться бы, и можно выходить…  
Занзас окинул Сквало изучающим взглядом: взлохмаченные волосы, красные от недосыпа глаза. Состояние точно не пассионарное.

— Сегодня никто никуда не идет.

Сквало орал, кажется, громче обычного — Занзас даже засомневался на мгновение, не швырнуть ли в него все же книгой, но сдержался и применил привычный стакан.

На следующий день Сквало выглядел вполне пассионарно, и даже "копья" перешагнул как положено. Откладывать миссию больше не имело смысла, и Занзас решил посмотреть, что написано в книге по этому поводу.

— Босс, что ты там все время читаешь?

Наглая скотина заглянула через плечо.

"К сожалению, литературные источники не дают однозначного ответа по методике этого гадания: по одним — конь всю ночь перед гаданием находится в храме, по другим — жрец (или сам Святовит) всю ночь скачет на нем верхом".

До того, как Занзас успел отшвырнуть книгу и схватить паршивца за патлы, тот уже захлопнул за собой дверь, и, судя по топоту, мчался к выходу.

Сквало тоже знал, что у его босса слишком хорошо развито ассоциативное мышление.


	3. Самолетики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Размер:** драббл, 310 слов  
>  **Пейринг:** Ямамото, Гокудера  
>  **Жанр:** ромас  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ФБ-2012

Хаято проводит по салфетке пальцем — едва касаясь, ощупывая узор из мелких цветков. Складывает из нее самолетик и отправляет в полет. Он привык делать их для тренировок с Шамалом — столько, что он продолжал складывать их даже во сне. Прошли годы, а привычка осталась — задумавшись, он и сейчас хватает любую бумажку, какая только подвернется под руку, и заученными до автоматизма движениями сгибает.  
Как-то Хаято пробовал складывать оригами — по идее, должно успокаивать, но, видимо, не с его характером. Он только еще больше распсиховался, а измочаленные неудачными попытками куски бумаги ажурными клочками полетели в урну.  
Салфетка — материал, не предназначенный для самолетостроения, потому творение рук Хаято недолго находится в воздухе, взмахивает под дуновением ветра крыльями, как мотылек, и, покачнувшись, терпит аварию, находя последнее пристанище в непредусмотрительно оставленном кем-то на столе бокале с шампанским. Хаято, воровато оглядевшись, вылавливает размокшую салфетку и быстро кидает ее в пепельницу.  
— Скучаешь? — Ямамото ерошит ему волосы, и Хаято отрицательно качает головой. Трется о широкую ладонь.  
— Да нет, просто задумался.  
— Тогда не буду отвлекать, — легко соглашается Ямамото и отходит в сторону.  
Со стороны, наверное, кажется, что у них бурный роман. Даже нет — Бурный Роман. Хаято провожает взглядом Ямамото и закуривает. Ему самому хочется понять, что же у них на самом деле. Вернее, зачем это Ямамото. Фразочки на грани фола, прикосновения на грани ласки, взгляды исподтишка, от которых становится неуютно и жарко.   
Из-под пальцев Хаято выходит очередная партия самолетиков. Ямамото рассказывает что-то Цуне и смеется — легко и беззаботно. А потом опять смотрит на Хаято.  
Хаято тушит сигарету, запускает в полет сразу несколько самолетиков и идет к Ямамото — быстрым шагом, чтобы не передумать. Разворачивает его к себе и целует. Ямамото застывает — но лишь на мгновение, а потом охотно, жадно отвечает на поцелуй.  
В наступившей тишине хорошо слышно, как очередной салфетный самолетик плюхается в чей-то бокал. «Упал от шока», — решает Хаято и кладет ладонь Ямамото на затылок, окончательно расставляя точки — для самолетика, себя и окружающих.


End file.
